14 czerwca 1990
Program 1 8:55 Program dnia 9:00 Dla młodych widzów: Słońce w gałęziach - film obyczaj. prod. polskiej 10:25 Mapa folkloru: Kurpie 10:55 Koncert w Świętej Lipce - dok. film Stanisława Grabowskiego 11:20 Madonny w kolekcji Barbary Piaseckiej-Johnson 11:40 Między wiosną a latem (1) 13:05 Andrzej Chrosiński gra na organach Bazyliki św. Mikołaja w Gdańsku 13:35 "Kapitan Blood" - film przygod. prod. USA, 1935, reż. Michael Curtiz 15:35 Między wiosną a latem (2) 16:30 "Smak życia" - program z udziałem Agnieszki Osieckiej, Maryli Rodowicz, Jerzego Waldorffa 17:15 Teleexpress 17:30 "Na odsiecz Wiedniowi" - film fab.-dok. TP, 1983, reż. Lucyna Smolińska i Mieczysław Sroka 19:00 Wieczorynka: Wiwat, skrzaty! 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 Uwodziciel (6-ost) - serial prod. angielskiej 20:55 Polska, Niemcy, Europa - wydanie specjalne Pegaza 21:45 W Żelazowej Woli - gra Piotr Paleczny 22:25 "Dominikanin w ostrogach" - film dok. o profesorze J.M. Bocheńskim 23:15 Studio Sport: Italia '90 - skróty meczów Jugosławia-Kolumbia i Kamerun-Rumunia 0:20 Telegazeta i program na jutro Program 2 12:20 Powitanie 12:25 "Grzechy dzieciństwa" - film fab. prod. polskiej wg noweli Bolesława Prusa, 1984, reż. Krzysztof Nowak 13:45 100 pytań do... 14:25 Z głębokości serca - pr. poetyko-muzyczny 15:20 Chopin w Sannikach - recital Ewy Bauer 15:55 Studio Festiwalu Mrożka 16:20 Biografie: "Agata Christie" - film dok. prod. angielskiej, reż. Toby Wallis 17:10 Kulisy - program o modzie 17:30 W labiryncie - serial TP 18:30 Recital Jacka Kaczmarskiego 19:20 Przegląd filmów Piotra Parandowskiego: Rzym 20:00 Msza Nelsońska Josepha Haydna - koncert z Łodzi 20:45 Studio Sport: Italia '90 - mecz Włochy-USA (w przerwie Panorama dnia) 22:55 "Syreny" - dramat obyczaj. prod. jugosłowiańskiej BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather followed by The Travel Show Guides 9.35 Look, Stranger 10.00 News; Weather followed by Matchpoint 10.25 Playdays 10.50 Stoppit and Tidyup 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News, Weather followed by: Hudson and Halls 11.30 Tricks of the Trade 12.00 News; Weather followed by Dallas 12.50 The Travel Show UK Mini Guides 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Matchpoint 14.15 I Jealousy 15.50 Rupert 15.55 Mersey Tales 16.00 Laurel and Hardy 16.05 Happy Families 16.20 New Adventures of Mighty Mouse 16.35 Defenders of the Earth 16.55 Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Top of the Pops 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Tomorrow's World 20.45 World Cup Report 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Victoria Wood 22.00 World Cup Report 22.45 Question Time 23.45 Weather 23.50 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Daytime on Two Lifeschool 9.25 Mathsworks 9.40 Zig Zag 10.00 Drug Avengers 10.10 Inset 10.40 Techno 11.00 Landmarks 11.20 Geography Casebook 11.40 Sex Education 12.00 Seventeen 12.25 Lifeschool Special 12.50 Inset 13.20 PC Pinkerton 13.25 Animal Fair 13.40 Music Time 14.00 News; Weather followed by Watch 14.15 Tennis. Stella Artois Championships from the Queen's Club, London 15.00 News Weather followed by Westminster Live 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Tennis 18.30 Beating Retreat 19.35 Business Matters 20.00 City Lights 20.30 On the Line 21.00 The Travel Show 21.30 Under the Sun 22.20 10 x 10 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Weekend Outlook 0.05 Open University 0.35 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 The Art of Landscape 6.30 The Channel 4 Daily 9.25 Schools 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 Time to Talk 14.30 Film: Two Girls on Broadway 15.55 Cervantes 16.30 Fifteen-to-One 17.00 Garibaldi the General 18.00 Things to Come 18.30 Kate & Allie 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Opinions 20.30 My Two Dads 21.00 Film: A Private Function 22.50 Faces of War 0.50 Film: Dust of the Empire 2.45 Closedown